


Generational Wisdom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #556: Snape and the Next Generation - James Sirius Potter.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Generational Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #556: Snape and the Next Generation - James Sirius Potter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Generational Wisdom

~

Crossing his arms, Severus wondered if surviving the war to see the next generation hadn’t been a mistake. The boy before him, a miniature version of every male Potter he’d ever met, stared defiantly. 

This Potter was different, however. Severus sighed. “Explain why you felt it necessary to turn Gibbons into a frog.”

James looked away, mumbling something.

“What?”

“He said Slytherins’re evil, and we’d lose the House cup.”

Severus frowned. He’d thought James and Gibbons were close friends. “So you decided to prove him correct?” The Floo sounded. Severus smirked. “Hold that thought. I believe your parents are here.” 

~   
Severus watched Harry Potter first embrace, then lecture James Sirius. Curiously, he’d arrived alone. 

“Ginny left last year,” Potter confided over tea afterward. “All the kids are handling it in their own way, but James has always been the strong, stoic one. He hasn’t said a word.” 

“Perhaps he’s having a harder time than you thought.” 

“Maybe.” Potter sighed. “Anyway, if it’s all right with you, I’d like to visit every week. Maybe seeing him regularly will reassure him _I’m_ not going anywhere.” 

Severus nodded. “Of course.” 

Potter smiled. “And we can have tea as well?” 

Severus coughed. “Perhaps so.” 

~

Potter’s visits became the highlight of Severus’ week. James Sirius settled down, so that during the visits, Severus and Potter ended up discussing their personal lives rather than his antics. 

The day Potter kissed him, Severus’ first thought was to ponder the ramifications for his family. _Well,_ Severus amended mentally as he looked at Potter’s flushed face and swollen lips. _Perhaps not my first thought._

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Potter confessed.

Severus, who’d rather enthusiastically kissed him back, blinked. “You’ve only been visiting for a month.” 

Potter smiled, leaning in again. “I may’ve been interested before that.” 

~

Humming, Severus rounded the corner. A flash of a robe caught his eye and, suspicious, he cast a Disillusionment Spell, moving forward quietly. 

“...thought someone followed us.” 

“No one’s there.” James Sirius sounded breathless. 

Severus crept closer, peering through the brush to see James and Gibbons embracing. Severus’ eyebrow rose. 

“Your plan worked?” Gibbons asked between kisses.

James hummed. “Yeah. Dad and the headmaster are perfect together.” 

“So now what?”

James grinned. “I guess it’s time to set Slughorn up next. After all, happy teachers give lots of points.” 

Severus smirked, moving away. The next generation was in good hands.

~


End file.
